One Sentence
by demonraimundo11
Summary: Raimundo gets a letter with only one sentence in it could that sentence change his whole life.
1. The begining of an adventure

**One sentence**

Gong ei tempi

Jack Spicer- "forget it Xiaolin has-beens the plister bracelets are mine!"

Raimundo Pedrosa- "no way you can beat me."

Jack- "oh yeah!" –grabs his legs and pushes him off a cliff- "Too easy"

Raimundo- "ahhh!" "I can do this I got the **fist of tebigong**" "Whoops" –smashes the ledge he was going to grab- "NOOO!"

Jack- -starts laughing- "to easy"

Omi (blank?)- "Jack Spicer you cheated"

Jack- "oh yeah cue-ball how is that possible I don't have a scratch on me"

Omi- -blushes- "uh?!?"

Jack- "yeah that's what I thought." –leaves with Wuya-

Xiaolin monks- -get on Dojo-

Omi- "do not feel ashamed Raimundo I'm sure he cheated after all you didn't even touch him"

Raimundo- -grunts-

Kimiko Tohomiko- "Dojo what exactly does the plister bracelets do?"

Dojo- "it allows the user to bring out his apponits good or evil chi out."

Raimundo- "sounds like end of the world time"

Clay Bailey- "come on partner its not that bad"

Raimundo- "NOT THAT BAD????" "I just gave my enemy a shen gong wu that allows him to make one of us evil!!!"

Xiaolin monks- -reach the Xiaolin temple-

Raimundo- "sorry master Fung I've…failed."

Master Fung- "Remember what I always say after someone loses a shen gong wu?

Master Fung and Raimundo- "Do not dwell in the house of despair or you may never be able to leave it."

Raimundo- "I know."

**-Later that night-**

Old monk- letter for Raimundo Pedrosa.

Raimundo- "a letter…whose it from."

Old monk- -checks label- "Mr. And Mrs. Pedrosa."

Raimundo- "my parents?" "My parents never send me letters" –reads letter-

**Letter **

**Dear, Raimundo**

WE ARE NOT YOUR PARENTS

**Signed,**

**Mr. & Mrs. Pedrosa**

Raimundo- "huh?"

Omi- -walks up to him- "what is down Raimundo?"

Raimundo- -ignores him and talk to himself- "my parents are not my parents, then who are my parents?

Omi- -still believing Raimundo is talking to him- "that is terrible news my friend"

Raimundo- " Who Am I?"

Omi- "Raimundo, you are Raimundo"

Raimundo- "I have to go find my real parents"

Omi- "I shall go with you maybe I will find my parents too."

Raimundo- "Yes, that's it I'll leave at midnight when the others are asleep they probably will not even notice I'm gone"

Omi- "Raimundo?"

Raimundo- -runs off-

Omi- "I'm most confused."


	2. The letter

**Chapter 2- What letter?**

-Later at midnight-

Raimundo- "Great they're all asleep. Now all I have to do is pack up and find were I belong." –looks at the stuff he packed- "I'm going to miss my friends and the xiaolin temple…well I'm going to miss my friends." 

Raimundo- "wow I never noticed how dark and damp the temple looks at night…Wait a

minute I'm not scared." –looks at the door- "nope not scared at all."

Raimundo- "well here goes nothing". "Wait a minute I might need some shen-gong-wu

for this." -Goes to the vault and slips in his card- "Thank you doy-dojo-system!"

Raimundo- "Let's see I'll need the silver manta ray the Golden Tiger Claws the Eye of

Dashi the Sword of the Storm the Denshi Shooter the Cannon blaster the Fist of Tebigong

and Changing Chopsticks the Shroud of Shadows the Ring of Nine Dragons the Falcons

Eye the Crystal Glasses the Shadow of Fear the Wushan Geyser the Manchurian Musca and

the Gills of Hamachi." –puts them in his back-pack and goes in the temple kitchen- "Ok

I'm ready to go." "Just one more thing" -he puts a piece of paper down on the temple table- "Alright!"

**Later when the Omi wakes**

Dojo- "I'll wake Kimiko and Clay you wake Raimundo."

Omi- -goes in Raimundo's room- "Come Raimundo you must arise your shine" –he finds

Raimundo not there- "RAIMUNDO?!?" -he fully woke Kimiko and Clay-

Kimiko and Clay- "Whats the matter Omi?"

Omi- "Raimundo is not in his room!?!?!?"

Dojo- "What?"

Kimiko- "huh?"

Clay- "Pardon me?"

Dojo- "Hey what's that?" –points to a letter on the table-

Omi- -runs and picks up the letter-

Letter 

**Dear my friends,**

I have now just noticed that my parents are not really **my** parents

And I have went out to find my **real** ones. Do not be alarmed I

Have taken some of the shen gong wu with me the **Silver Manta Ray** the **Golden Tiger**

**Claws** the **Eye of Dashi** the **Sword of the Storm** the **Denshi Shooter** the **Cannon **

**Blaster **the **Fist of Tebigong** and **Changing Chopsticks** the **Shroud of Shadows** the

**Ring of Nine Dragons** the **Falcons Eye** the **Crystal Glasses** the **Shadow of Fear** the

**Wushan Geyser **the **Manchurian Musca** and the **Gills of Hamachi.** I thought you

Would not mind, sorry. But I have to find my parents. I probably will not come back even

If I do succeed, again I am sorry but I must do this. Good bye my friends I guess

Maybe forever

**Love,**

**Raimundo Pedrosa**

Omi- "I'm sorry my friends."

Kimiko- "What is it Omi?" "Where's Raimundo?" "What's that letter?"

Omi- "Raimundo says he is not coming back, He left, and this letter is his good bye note."

Kimiko- oh no!****

Clay- -reads the letter- "It looks like he took a lot of the wu if I'm reading that right."

Omi- "We must tell master Fung he'll know what to do!"

**Later**

Omi- -in the training field- "…And that's when we found this letter."

Master Fung- "I see. You will search with Dojo to find him and bring him back to the temple so I can speak with him…alone."

Omi- "Yes master."

Master Fung- "Do not come back with out him"

Omi- "Yes master. I understand"


	3. Where's Rai?

**Chapter 3- Where's Raimundo**

-With Raimundo-

Raimundo- "Ok all I have to do now is find my real parents." "How hard can that be?"

-He searches for a town- "Where is everybody" –the bushes start shaking- "Hello…is…is

anyone there?" –the bushes shake again- "I'll right no ones there…no ones there." –he

Finds a road and walks beside it- -a taxi comes down- "Wait" –the taxi keeps going-

"Come back…Taxi" –the taxi stops- "Ok um…take me to the nearest town"

Taxi driver- "How much money do you have?"

Raimundo- -searches his pockets and bag and pulls out a number of stuff- "I have eight

ten dollar bills sixteen ones, a yoyo, ten pairs of clothes, a medallion, a bunch

of…'antiques' (shen-gong-wu), socks, and a good luck charm (teddy bear).

Taxi driver- "I'll need a ten dollar bill to drive you to the nearest town"

Raimundo- "Done" –hops in the taxi- "What is the nearest town?"

Taxi driver- "Fritz in dale"

Raimundo- "Alright…take me to fritz in dale"

-Back with the other xiaolin warriors-

Kimiko- "so what did master Fung say?"

Omi- "he said we should leave immediately and bring Raimundo back so he may speak with him"

Kimiko- "I hope he's alright!"

-3 minutes later-

Omi- "Hurry Dojo Master Fung insists that we get to Raimundo very fastly"

Dojo- "Hop on kids we got a xiaolin warrior to find"

Kimiko- "Don't worry Raimundo we're on our way"

Clay- "We're coming partner"

-Back with Raimundo-

Taxi driver- "We're here"

Raimundo- -wakes up from napping on the taxi seat- "Great" –hands him a ten dollar bill- "Thank you!"

Taxi driver- "See ya"

Raimundo- -searches for a place to go into- "Great…perfect" –walks into a store-

"Excuse me sir but may I put a poster in your window?"

Manager- "Sure kid but you have to give me four bucks first"

Raimundo- -sighs- "here" –hands him four dollars-

Manager- -points to a window-

Raimundo- "Thank you" –puts up the poster and leaves-

Manager- "Sure thing kid"

Raimundo- "It may take a long time but I will find my parents."

-Back with the xiaolin monks-

Omi- "Ra-a-a-a mun-n-n-n do-o-o-o" –he called from on top of Dojo-

Clay- "I really want to search for Raimundo like the rest of you do but don't you think it's time to hit the hay!"

Omi- "Besides the fact I want to search for him Master Fung has ordered us to find him"

Clay- "But then we'll miss dinner"

Kimiko- "Clay we already missed dinner it's 10:30 Pm we searched for four hours and thirty minutes"

Omi- "I suppose we may take a nap" –falls asleep and almost falls off Dojo-

Clay- "I got ya" –catches Omi as he almost falls off-

Dojo- -lands so they can set up camp and sleep-

Clay- -puts Omi in a sleeping bag- "There you go little buddy"

Omi- -snores-

Kimiko- "Well good night"

-With Raimundo-

Raimundo- "Come on…come on where's an inn when you need one?" "ah" –finds an inn

At the corner- "Perfect" –walks in the inn- "um may I sleep here?"

Inn keeper- "dollar please"

Raimundo- -hands him a dollar-

Inn keeper- "Thank you and enjoy your stay"

Raimundo- -walks in his temporary bedroom and almost falls asleep right away- "Perfect its been awhile since I've slept in a comfortable bed" –yawns- -falls asleep-

-The next morning-

Raimundo- -yawns- "Today's the day I go into town and buy a map!" -his stomach growls- "Right after breakfast" -walks into the kitchen part of the Inn-

Raimundo- "Breakfast please"

Inn keeper- "A dollar please"

Raimundo- -mutters- "Everyone's after my money"

Inn keeper- "What was that?"

Raimundo- "NOTHING!!!!"

Inn keeper- -raises eyebrow-

Raimundo- "Here" -hand him a dollar-

Inn keeper- "Thank you" "Your breakfast is being prepared"

Raimundo- "I'm spending all my money and it's only been one day!"

-Ten minutes later-

Inn keeper- "Your breakfast is done sir!"

Raimundo- "Thank you" -he looks at his meal one orange, five peaches in a bowl, a carton of orange juice, oatmeal, and a newspaper to read with it-

Raimundo- "This is going to be a great day!"

-With the xiaolin monks-

Omi- "Clay...Kimiko time to arise your shine, eat breakfast, then search for Raimundo"

Clay- "I sure hope he's alright"

Omi- "He took alot of shen-gong-wu I'm sure he'll be fine"

Clay- "Then I guess we're just worried!" -sighs-

Dojo- "Boys and girls it's time for Dojo's little brown surprise" –shows a bug looking filled bowl-

Kimiko- "ewww I think I'll skip breakfast." –looks at it again- "and lunch"

Clay- "I'm starvin' but not starvin' enough to eat that!"

Omi- "Maybe I shall just have egg rolls" –picks up a plate of egg rolls from his back-pack he packed-

Kimiko- "Hey…where did you get those?"

Omi- "I packed them"

Kimiko- "You knew we were going to be gone more than a few hours?"

Omi- "A xiaolin warrior is prepared for anything" –scarfs down his breakfast before anyone could stop him and take one-

Kimiko- -growls angrily-


	4. Buying a map

**Chapter 4- buying a map **

Raimundo- "Boy that was some breakfast but now its time to buy a map and head into town"

Inn keeper- "Enjoy your day"

Raimundo- "Thanks for the breakfast." –goes out of the inn- "Excuse me sir do you know

where I can buy a map?"

Man- "That way" –points north-

Raimundo- "Thank you." –goes into where he said to go- "Excuse me can I buy a map"

Owner- "That way"

Raimundo- -turns his head and sees a lot of maps- "Thanks" "Lets see I'll need as many

as I can find" –looks and sees one for Mexico, China, German, Rome, Brazil, Africa,

Japan, New York, and many others and he takes Brazil, China, Mexico, New York, and a

couple of the others-

"I'd like to purchase these"

Owner- "Your in luck the maps are on sale you can have the ones you have for just six dollars"

Raimundo- -sighs- "Ok" –hands him six dollars-

Owners- "Thank you enjoy your day"

-With the xiaolin monks-

Omi- "Now we head off to look for Raimundo"

Dojo- -larges- "Hop on"

Xiaolin monks- -hop on-

Omi- "Ra-a-a-a mund-o-o-o-o" –he called-

Clay- "Where are ya partner?"

Kimiko- "RAIMUNDO!!!!" 'Where is he we've been searching for a whole day now"

"Do you think we'll ever find him?"

Clay- "Sure we will"

Omi- "Less talking more calling" "Ra-a-a-a mund-o-o-o-o" –he started calling again-

-With Raimundo-

Raimundo- "Ok now that I have some maps lets see where everything is." –he started

studying the map- "Perfect I'll buy a ticket at the train station and I might have a bigger

chance of finding my parents" –he heads southwest to the station and enters it- "excuse

me sir but can I buy a ticket?"

Owner of the train- "How much"

Raimundo- "Just one"

Owner of the train- "five dollars"

Raimundo- -whispers- "Like this I'll probably need to get a temporary job" –normal

voice- "How long intell the train leaves"

Owner of the train- "fifteen minutes"

Raimundo- "Oh no I got to get my stuff" –runs to get his stuff-

-Ten minutes later-

Raimundo- "Ok the train leaves in five minutes" –gets on the train- "Finally…um excuse

me ma'am but where exactly does this train leave to?"

Ma'am- "New York city"

Raimundo- "WHAT!!!" "But then why didn't the tickets cost more?"

Ma'am- "He was probably trying to be generous considering you being a little bit young"

Raimundo- "Great" –looks through his maps and sighs in relief- "Well at least I got that

map with me." "Well first time leaving the temple in a few years without my friends with

me" "I hope they're not too worried about me."

-With the xiaolin monks-

Omi- "Ra-a-a-a mund-o-o-o-o" –he called again-

Clay- "Omi buddy we should land its almost lunch time and I don't want to skip another meal"

Omi- -nods- "Ok"

Dojo- -lands-

Dojo- "So what are we going to eat anyway?"

Omi- "Berries and grapes"

Dojo- "Why do you say that?"

Omi- -points to berry bushes and grapes vines-

Dojo- "Lunch is served"

With Raimundo

Raimundo- "I hope I find my parents" –he looked out the window- "Its probably going

to be another couple hours till we get there" –sighs- –he turned over on his seat laid over

and fell asleep-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry my computer was not working!


End file.
